Cloud 9- A Few Years Later
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: Everyone has successfully finished high and college. So what's going on now? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Will's POV<br>"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
>Dear Will,<br>Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
>-Kayla<br>I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
>Kayla's Dad: Hello?<br>Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
>Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?<br>Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
>Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.<br>Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
>Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something<br>Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
>Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her<br>Silence. Oh no...  
>Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?<br>Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
>Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years<br>Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
>Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan<br>And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep. Chapter 1  
>Will's POV<br>"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
>Dear Will,<br>Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
>-Kayla<br>I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
>Kayla's Dad: Hello?<br>Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
>Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?<br>Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
>Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.<br>Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
>Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something<br>Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
>Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her<br>Silence. Oh no...  
>Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?<br>Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
>Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years<br>Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
>Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan<br>And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep. Chapter 1  
>Will's POV<br>"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
>Dear Will,<br>Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
>-Kayla<br>I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
>Kayla's Dad: Hello?<br>Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
>Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?<br>Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
>Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.<br>Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
>Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something<br>Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
>Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her<br>Silence. Oh no...  
>Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?<br>Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
>Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years<br>Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
>Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan<br>And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Kayla's POV<br>I woke up the next morning at 10:30. Since it was Saturday I got to sleep in. I smiled and l was going to get out of bed but Will's arms were around me and they were tight. I tried to get out of them but they were to strong. I sighed and turned to face Will. "Will." I whispered. Will just continued sleeping. I inched towards his ear and whispered, "Willl." "Hm?" "Please get your arms off me." Will opened of of his eyes and said, "Maybe I don't want to." "Will." I whined. Will smiled and went back to sleep pulling me closer to him his hands tightening around me. I sighed not thinking I was going to win. But all of a sudden I saw Donald. I smiled and I whispered, "Donald." That got his attention. I motioned for him to come here and he ran over to me. I put my face out and he licked me. "Do that to Will." I said. Donald ran to Will and started to lick his face. "Donald stop." He unwrapped his arms around my waist and put his hands up from Donald so Donald won't lick him. I got out of bed and said, "Good work Donald." Donald ran to me and I picked him up and Will stared at me I'm confusion. "To get out of your arms I got Donald to lick you." "Nice Morgan...but...I guess I'll be in bed...all alone...on our anniversary." And then Will started to fake cry. I rolled my eyes and put Donald down and then I got into bed with Will. And then Will grabbed me and had me on the bed him lying on me and him holding my arms down. "Happy anniversary." I smiled and said "Happy anniversary." "I can't wait for tonight." "Me neither." And then Will kissed me.  
>(A couple of hours later)<br>Will's POV  
>I was so nervous. I had on a suit and I had dress shoes on and I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. Tonight I was gonna propose to Kayla. What if she says no? What if she still has feelings for Nick?! Ok that's crazy I know. I took out my phone and texted Skye<br>To: Skye  
>From: Will<br>I'm nervous. What if Kayla says no when I propose to her?! I can't do it  
>To: Will<br>From: Skye  
>You can do it Will. I guarantee you she's going to say yes. Have faith in yourself.<br>I stared at that message. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in yourself. "Will?" I breathed in and out and opened the door. When I first saw Kayla my mouth hung open. She was wearing a strapless pink dress, pink flats, her hair was straightened and she was wearing the heart necklace I gave her for our 2 month anniversary and a charm bracelet. "Do I look pretty?" Kayla asked. "You look breathtaking." Kayla smiled and she put her purse she had on her shoulder and held out her hand. "Shall we go?" I nodded and held her hand and then we walked to the car and drove to Le Donica.

"Hi we have a reservation. Cloud." I said to a person working here. The person checked the reservations and said, "Oh yes. Follow me your table is right this way." The person grabbed menus and led us to a table. When we got to the table, I pulled out Kayla's chair. She smiled at me and I sat down. The person gave us our menus and then she left. Kayla took off her coat and she looked at the menu. I was fiddling with the engagement box in my pocket. I was also looking at the menu. Just then a waiter came. "Hi. I'm Daniel. I'll be your editor tonight. What can I get you to drink?" "Water please." "Same." Daniel nodded and went to get our drinks. I looked down at my menu and tried to concentrate but I couldn't. "Are you ok?" Kayla asked me. "What? Yeah I'm fine." Kayla looked at me not believing it. "No seriously I'm fine. Seriously." Kayla nodded and looked down at her menu.

Dinner was good. Now we were getting ready to snowboard. "Ok you ready?" I nodded and Kayla started to snowboard. First she did the Cloud 9. Then she did a crippler 7. Then she did a front five and a back five. And then she was done. "Good job." Kayla smiled and then I did all the moves she did. After that we were done so we went home.

At home we were sitting in the living room the fire on. Donald was sitting in the living room lying down sleeping. "Ok I go first." Kayla gave me something she was holding from behind her back. I unwrapped it and saw it was a picture the Hot Doggers all took at the Fire and Ice competition. We were holding our trophy and smiling widely. The frame said, "Champions!" I looked at Kayla and said, "I love it. Thank you." "No problem." I kissed Kayla then broke the kiss. I sighed and said, "Now your turn." I took Kayla's hands and said, "Kayla Morgan. I love you. I know we didn't get along when we met but that changed. I started having feelings for you and when we kissed sparks flied. Your a determined girl, your beautiful, funny, smart. You an awesome snowboarder...these 9 years we've had were amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you Kayla Morgan marry me?" After I said that I took out the ring box and I got onto one knee and I opened the ring box. Kayla had her hand over her mouth and she was crying a little bit. After a while she started nodding. "Yes." I started smiling. I put the ring on her finger, put the ring box on the couch and sat on the couch and kissed Kayla. I put Kayla onto my lap and kissed her. Kayla wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands on my neck. I wrapped my arms around Kayla's waist and we continued in this position for a while. Until I felt my hands going up to unzip her dress. That's when we stopped because we were in front of Donald. We got out of that position and we stood up. Kayla admired her ring and said, "I need to go call Skye." She reached into her bag and called Skye.  
>Kayla's POV<br>Skye: Hello?  
>Kayla: I'm engaged!<br>Skye: OMG he finally proposed!  
>Kayla: YES!<br>I felt Will smiling in the background. He took the ring box from the couch and he took the picture and pecked my cheek and said, "I'll be upstairs." I nodded and Donald followed.  
>Skye: I helped Will pick the ring out<br>Kayla: Well you did a fantabulous job. I love the ring so much. And I'm gonna go spend time with my fiancé. Bye  
>Skye: bye<br>I hung up and grabbed my purse and I walked upstairs. I walked into me and Will's room and I put my purse in my closet and I took of my shoes and I heard Will call, "Don't take off your dress yet!" I smiled and yelled, "Don't take off your suit yet." "Don't worry I haven't. I don't want it off yet." I smiled and I took off my charm bracelet and my necklace and then I walked over to Donald. "Donald can you sleep somewhere else tonight?" Donald looked at me and licked my face. I giggled at him and Will said, "Donald stop that's my fiancé. She's mine." "Looks like you have some competition." I sing songed. "I better not. I can win." Donald growled at Will and then ran out of the bedroom. I giggled and then I closed the door and locked it. I saw the picture on Will's bedside table and smiled. I got on the bed and said, "Today was some night huh?" "Yeah it is. But we have a couple hours till our anniversary is over so..." I smiled and climbed to Will and got onto him and kissed him.  
>Skye's POV<br>I ran upstairs to me and Nick's room. Yes. Nick and I are married and have a baby on the way. Like Kayla and Will we finished high school together and went to college and then a few years later we got married. And now at age 26 (I'm the same age as Kayla and Will) I'm pregnant. "Nick guess what?" "Hmm?" Nick was playing on his computer probably Skyping someone. I walked to Nick, closed the computer and then put it on the floor. "What the hell Skye?! "I want to tell you something exciting." "What?" Nick whined lying his head on his pillow. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Kayla and Will are engaged.  
>Nick's POV<br>Kayla...is...engaged?! The only reason I went out with Skye is to try to make Kayla jealous! (Not true.). And I married Skye and made her pregnant... but now Kayla's engaged to Will? "That's great. I should call her and say my congratulations to her." I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room into the baby room. I closed the door and called Kayla.  
>Kayla's POV<br>I was kissing Will while trying to unbutton his shirt. His suit jacket is off and I'm halfway done with his shirt. We were still in the same position and just as I'm about done with his buttons my phone rings. And my phone is on the vanity. I broke the kiss and Will whined, "Please don't get it." I sighed and pecked his lips and said, "I'll be right back." He sighed and I got out of bed and I answered my phone.  
>Kayla: "Hello?<br>Nick: "Kayla! Skye told me the big news. Congratulations  
>Kayla: Thank you<br>Nick: your welcome...soo...how have you been?  
>Kayla: good...remember you saw me Tuesday...<br>Nick: I know! Just...wanted to know how you been  
>Kayla: I've been good. Listen I gotta go I'm in the middle of something<br>Nick: ok! Well congrats again  
>Kayla: thank you. Bye<br>Nick: bye  
>I hung up and then walked to the bed, got onto Will, and unbuttoned his shirt fully, took it off, and kissed Will. Will flipped me and had me straddled. Oh no I'm gonna mess up my hair! I thought. I sighed and kissed back feeling Will's chest. He had hair on his stomach but he also had a six-pack. I touched his six pack and that made him moan. I smiled and to have payback on me Will started kissing down my neck. I groaned and layed my head back. I hate revenge.<br>Nick's POV  
>I was looking at pictures of me and Kayla on my phone and crying. I can't believe I wasn't with her. I heard a knock on the door. "Nick?" "Go away!" I screamed. I heard shuffling and that probably meant Skye walked away. I went back to looking at pictures when a thought came to my mind. I need to break up Will and Kayla.<br>Will's POV  
>(A couple of hours later)<br>I was sleeping when suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. I groaned and checked the time. 2:32 in the morning. I sighed and put on my boxers and my pants and my shirt I wore to the anniversary dinner and I walked downstairs. I opened the door and looked around. I was about to close the door but I saw a note. I picked it up and I brought it in. I went to the kitchen and saw Donald lying on the floor. When I turned on the light Donald looked at me and ran towards me. I picked him up and turned off the kitchen light and walked upstairs. I took off my clothes except for my boxers and I got into bed with Donald and used my phone as light to read the note,  
>Better be careful Will. I might steal Kayla. You NEVER know.<br>-S  
>I stared at the note. And suddenly I got a text.<br>From: S  
>To: Will<br>I'm ALWAYS watching. Better keep Kayla with you at all times.  
>-S<br>I stared at the text. I turned my phone off and put it on my bedside table and put the note in the drawer on the bedside table. I wrapped my arms around Kayla and brought her close to me.  
>No One's POV<br>I smiled and I stared at Will and Kayla through the bedside table. I am totally going to steal Kayla from Will. Totally.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud 9-A Few Years Later Chapter 3  
>Kayla's POV<br>The next morning when I woke up, I saw my wonderful fiancé and I also saw Donald. How'd he get in here? I thought. I shrugged the thought off and I tried to get out of bed but once again Will's arms were around me and they were tight. I sighed and I was about to wake up Will but my phone rang. And of course my phone was on the vanity! I sighed annoyed and I faced Will and I had no choice: I tickled him. And that woke him up. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and he held his arms up and said, "Stop!" I smiled proud of myself and I got out of bed putting on my dress from the night before and I ran to my vanity and I answered my phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Kayla it's Sky!"  
>I smiled and I said, "Hey Sky, what's up?"<br>"Nothing. Wanna go get some breakfast together?"  
>"I would love to! How about Starbucks?"<br>"That sounds great! I'll meet you there in an hour. Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>I hung up the phone and I went to turn the shower on. While the shower was heating up Will whined and said, "I have to go to work but I don't want  
>to." I formed my lips into a sad face and I said, "Poor baby." Will stuck out his tongue and I blew a kiss at him and I hopped into the shower.<p>

After my shower I dressed in some skinny jeans and a pink blouse along with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Also, I put my hair in a fishtail braid, and I added some makeup on my face. After I finished getting dressed, I hung out with Will for a little bit and then I kissed him and I said goodbye. And then I headed to go to Starbucks. When I got their I was a little early so I got some coffee and I waited for Sky at a table. When Sky finally arrived, I waved at her and she came over with a smile and she sat down. She stared at me and said, "So...how was last night?" I smiled at her and I said, "It was perfect. It was one of the best anniversaries I've ever had." Sky smiled bigger at me and she said, "I'm so glad you and Will are engaged. And I'm so excited for the wedding. It's going to be amazing and perfect I already know it." I grinned at Sky and she said, "I'll be right back I'm going to go grab a coffee." I nodded and Sky got up to go in line to get a coffee. While she was doing that, I sipped on my coffee and I played on my phone and waited for her to get back. A person wearing a black hoodie and black pants an a black mask came up to me and stared at me. I stared back at him confused and scared. The person waved at me and then left Starbucks. What just happened I thought? When Sky came back, I debated whether I should tell Sky about the person I just saw. I was about to tell her, but I got a text message from a blocked number.  
>From: S<br>To: Kayla  
>Don't tell anyone about the little run in we had or else their will be trouble. Love you! -S<br>I stared at the message scared and confused. Who's S?! I looked around the cafe, but everyone seemed to be talking to the person they were with at Starbucks or in line getting their coffee. Sky looked at me worried. "Kayla are you ok?" I stared back at Sky and I said, "Of course I am!" I smiled at Sky and she seemed to buy it so we dropped the discussion and talked about something else. But while we were talking, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the text I got: who was -S?

Uh oh...Kayla got a text message from S! Who is S? You can leave all your guesses in the reviews but I won't be telling you who got it right. You'll have to find out yourself. And also who was the person in all black and in the black hoodie and a black mask? S? I'm sure your all thinking who it is...well your gonna have to find out later...  
>Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, follow, and favourite if you haven't and I'll see you next chapter! And also I need ideas for the next chapter. Please help me out it'll be much appreciated. And to the people who help me out, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! Also happy Easter guys! I hope your day was full of happiness and chocolate and also Jesus! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

OK I am soooo sorry for not uploading this story in such a long time! I have ideas for this story! Like one of Will's ex girlfriends (Kaitlyn) will be introduced, and she and Nick will work together to try to break up Will and Kayla. I will upload this story soon I promise. If you guys have any ideas for this story, you can leave me a review or you can PM. Anyway I hope you guys have an amazing day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 5

Kayla's POV  
>When I got home from breakfast with Skye, I was still freaked out by that person wearing all black and that text. Who was that person?! I really wanted to tell Skye but if I did that something bad would happen to me. And I really wanted to tell Will but if I did that something bad would happen to. I lied down on my bed frustrated at what to do. Why is life so hard?<br>Will's POV  
>It was 4:30 p.m., so that meant I had an hour and a half before I got to go home and see my beautiful fiance Kayla. I was so happy that she said yes and I can't wait to marry her. And I can't wait to have kids with her. I smirked and my thoughts were interrupted when a girl that was 5'5, tan, had blonde hair, and blue eyes started speaking to me. "Will? Will Cloud?" I looked at the girl really confused because I didn't know her but all of a sudden I finally remembered her. "Kaitlyn Jones?" Kaitlyn smiled at me and she hugged me. Now I know what you are thinking: who is this girl? Well in middle school we dated but we had to break up in eighth grade because I had to move to the High School where I met Kayla at. We tried to do long distance but that didn't work so we officially broke up. And when I met Kayla and I started dating her I officially forgot about Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and I broke our hug and she asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" "I've been doing good! How have you been?" "I've been fine...are you...dating anyone?" She started to touch my arm flirty way and she started to bat her eyelashes. "Uh..." I looked to see if there were any kids who needed to have a lesson but there was no one in sight. I sighed defeated and I turned back to Kaitlyn. "I'm engaged."<p>

Dun, dun, dun...how do you think Kaitlyn is going to react? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you guys ;)


	6. Chapter 6

(Previously on Cloud 9 A Few Years Later)

_"Will? Will Cloud?" I looked at the girl really confused because I didn't know her but all of a sudden I finally remembered her. "Kaitlyn Jones?" Kaitlyn smiled at me and she hugged me. Now I know what you are thinking: who is this girl? Well in middle school we dated but we had to break up in eighth grade because I had to move to the High School where I met Kayla at. We tried to do long distance but that didn't work so we officially broke up. And when I met Kayla and I started dating her I officially forgot about Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and I broke our hug and she asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" "I've been doing good! How have you been?" "I've been fine...are you...dating anyone?" She started to touch my arm in a __flirty__ way and she started to bat her eyelashes. "Uh..." I looked to see if there were any kids who needed to have a lesson but there was no one in sight. I sighed defeated and I turned back to Kaitlyn. "I'm engaged." _

_(Kaitlyn's POV)_

Engaged?! My Will is engaged?! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WILL SHOULDN'T BE ENGAGED! I NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH WILL! AND I NEED TO BREAK WILL AND HIS FIANCE UP! I put on a fake smile and I said, "That's great! What's her name?" "Kayla Morgan." Will took out his phone and he showed me a photo of his fiance...who looked ugly. "Wow your a lucky guy!" Will smiled at me and I smiled back at him and I asked him, "Where does she work? I want to meet her." "She works at a store called "Kayla's Fashion"." I nodded and I gave Will another hug and I said, 'It was good seeing you again!" And then I walked away.

(Kayla's POV  
>I was at work helping a lady out when all of a sudden a girl came into the store and she yelled, "WHERE IS KAYLA MORGAN?!" Everyone in the store looked at the the lady who yelled and I looked at Skye and Pia and I excused myself from the lady I was helping and I walked to the lady and I said, "Hi, I'm Kayla Morgan." The lady glared at me and she snarled, "You stole Will from me! He was dating me first but no he just had to date you! And now your engaged?! You need to break up!" "Uh were not breaking up. I love Will and he loves me. Were getting married were not breaking up." The girl glared at me and backed me up into a wall, "Either you break up, or I will kill you. Oh and if you tell anyone we had this conversation, I will kill you." And with that, she walked out of the store. I looked at Skye and Pia with a scared expression and I looked at my engagement ring. I think I need to break up with Will...<p>

(Kaitlyn's POV)  
>As I was walking home, a guy came up to me and he smiled at me. "Hi! I'm Nick. Are you mad that Will and Kayla are dating like I am?" I nodded and Nick smirked evily at me. "Let's work together." I smiled at him and we devised our evil plan.<p>

(Kayla's POV)  
>When I got home that evening, I saw Will was watching t.v. on the couch. When he saw me, he smiled at me and he motioned for me to sit on the couch with him. I did and Will put me in his lap and he kissed me. I kissed back and then I broke it and I whispered, "We need to break up."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later: Chapter 7

(Will's POV)  
>Right after Kayla said those words I was confused. VERY confused. "What do you mean we have to break up?" Kayla sighed and she said, "We just have to break up! It's...for the best. I love you and thank you for giving me the best 9 years of my life. I hope you find an amazing girl like the girl who came into my store today." Kayla was about to get up but I pulled her down on the couch. "What girl?" "I can't tell you! I'll get killed." "I will never let anyone hurt you. Now tell me who the girl was." So Kayla explained who the girl was and after she was done, I was furious. I picked her up bridal style and I took her up to our room and I lied her down on our bed and I whispered, "I will not let Kaitlyn hurt you." "But what if she does?" "She won't." Kayla nodded and I kissed her and I cooked dinner for us and then we ate and then we went to bed. I will not let Kaitlyn hurt Kayla. I will not.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later: Chapter 8

(No One's POV)  
>The next day it was Saturday, so Will and Kayla started there wedding planning. They sat on there bed, and they talked about wedding planning. "I want Skye to be my maid of honor and I want Pia to be my bridesmaid, and I want Taylor (Kayla's BFF from elementary) to be my bridesmaid also, and I also want Kim to be my bridesmaid." Will nodded and he wrote everything that Kayla said down. "And my favorite flowers are lilies so that's what I want my flowers to be. Oh and I think we should have chicken and rice and squash and wine at the wedding." Will smiled and he commented, "I'm liking what your thinking." Kayla smiled and Will started to speak, "I have a friend who's name is Sami and you haven't met her yet but I haven't seen her in a long time and I want her to come to the wedding." "How about I call her and I pay for her ticket to come down? And she can come to the wedding." "You don't have to do that." "But I want to." "I'm thinking about having Dink as my best man." Will said changing the subject. Kayla rolled her eyes and she made a note in her head to call Sami and to pay for her ticket and have her come down. Kayla and Will did a little more party planning and then Will had to go to the bathroom. So when he was in the bathroom, Kayla got Sami's number and she ran downstairs and she called Sami.<p>

(Kayla-Regular) (Sami-Italic)

_Sami-Hello?_

Kayla-Is this Sami?

_Sami-Yes this is...who is this?_

Kayla-This is Will Cloud's fiance Kayla Morgan. I was just calling you because you and Will haven't seen each other in a long time and I really want you to come to our wedding

_Sami-Wait...Will Cloud is engaged?! Why didn't he tell me?_

Kayla-I don't know. But I want you to move down here and come to our wedding. We don't know when it is going to be, but we want you to come to it

_Sami-OK sounds great! I'll text you or Will when I'm free to come down and I'll start looking at houses in Summit Valley_

Kayla-OK sounds good! Bye

_Sami- Bye_

(Kayla's POV)  
>As I was hanging up with Sami, strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Were you just on the phone with Sami?" Will whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and I said, "Yes I was. I want you to be happy and I want you to see your friend who you haven't seen in a long time." "A plane ticket is to much." "It doesn't matter! Your happiness is more important than money. Just be happy that your seeing Sami and you'll possibly be seeing her everyday if she moves here." Will sighed and he whispered in my ear, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how good of a person you are?" I smiled and I stood up on my tip-toes and I whispered in his ear, "You told me how much you love me but you've never told me how good of a person I am." Will smirked and he said, "How do I show you how good of a person you are?" "Kisses and something else..." I got out of Will's arms and I walked upstairs Will following and you could say that that day was fun.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 9

(One month later)

(No One's POV)  
>"Babe aren't you excited?! Sami is going to be here!" Kayla announced through the whole house as she was coming home from work that day. Yep. You heard Kayla right. Sami was going to come visit Kayla and Will in Summit Valley and she was even going to live here! After Sami got off of the phone with Kayla the day she talked with her, she searched for houses in Summit Valley and she found a one person houses prefect for her and it was in her price rang. And Will was going to help Sami search for a job. Will walked out of the kitchen where he was cleaning it and he said, "Yep. I am excited. Now help me clean because Sami's going to be here in 2 hours!" Kayla smiled and she helped her fiance clean the entire house. And when it was done, it looked spotless.<p>

At 5:00, Will was pacing around the room. He was really nervous. He hasn't seen Sami in a long time, and he was just...scared. "Babe everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Kayla calmed Will down and just as she was finishing the doorbell rang...so that meant Sami was here. Will gulped, and Kayla took Will's hand and they walked to the door and they opened it. And Sami was at the door.

(Sami's POV)  
>When Will and his fiance Kayla opened the door I smiled. I was face-to-face with my best friend. And let me just say, Will grew up...A LOT. He was much taller (and muscular), and he grew facial hair...in other words...Will was hot. VERY hot. But Will is with Kayla now so I can't have feelings for Will. Even though he is really attractive. "Hi Will." Will smiled at me and said, "Hi." We hugged and then after that, Will introduced me to his fiance Kayla. "Sami, this is my fiance Kayla. Kayla this is Sami." Kayla smiled at me and I smiled back and we shook hands. Kayla had blonde hair, she had green eyes, she was a lot shorter than Will...she was really pretty. "So how was your flight?" Will asked me interrupting my thoughts. "It was good! It was really long but it was good." "Do you want to go out to dinner with us?" Kayla asked. "Sure!" "Great let's go!"<p>

At dinner that night, we went to Texas Roadhouse, and I learned a lot about Kayla. She loved fashion, she loved snowboarding, and much more. I was so happy that Will was with Kayla. They were the perfect match.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 10

(OK So in the first chapter, it was revealed that Skye was pregnant. Well I don't want her to be pregnant anymore, so she is no loner pregnant! OK I just wanted to get that out of the way. Now, Kaitlyn will be in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

(A Few Weeks Later)

(Kayla's POV)  
>Today was the day that I was picking out my wedding dress. I looked at a bunch of dresses online, and I didn't like any of them so hopefully today I can find one. The wedding planning has been going really good. Will and I decided that we wanted to get married on my 27th birthday which is January 15th. (That's in five months). And also we agreed we wanted to get married in Florida and then go to our honeymoon in Hawaii. So we basically had half of our wedding under control. "Kayla are you ready to go?" Skye asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at Skye and nodded. "Yep." I was going dress shopping with Skye, Sami, Taylor, and Pia. "Let's get this show on the road then." Pia said hooking her arms with all of the girls. I smiled and we headed into the wedding dress store.<p>

After trying on wedding dress, after wedding dress, after wedding dress, I finally found the perfect wedding dress. It was a Ballroom Bottom wedding dress that was strapless and it went straight across with diamonds/sparkles along the top. Along with the wedding dress I found a tiara and I found white flats with flowers on them. "You are going to look SO beautiful!" Skye said. I smiled at her and we were about to go check out but all of a sudden Kaitlyn came out of nowhere and she smiled. "Aw Kayla's getting a dress that she's never going to wear because she's not going to marry Will. How sweet." "How about you go away?" Sami snapped at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn laughed and she said, "Aw Sami is trying to be aggressive. I love it: but, it's not going to work." "Just go away. Kayla IS going to get married to Will. Not you." Taylor snapped. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and she said, "Will is going to fall in love with me before Will and Kayla go to Hawaii and he and I are going to Hawaii and we're going to get married and Kayla is going to stay here and she is going to die alone." After Kaitlyn said that, I felt tears running down my face. Kaitlyn smiled and said, "Sorry that's just the way it is." And after she said that she walked away. "Come on let's go check out and then let's go home." Pia said guiding me to the check out area.

A couple of hours later, I was home. I was lying in my bed crying. The girls stayed with me for a little bit, and then they went home. They didn't want to go home but I forced them to go home. All of a sudden Will shouted, "I'm home!" "I'm upstairs!" I yelled. Will came upstairs and when he saw that I was crying, he came to the bed and he put me in his lap. "What's wrong?" "Kaitlyn is going to try to break us up and she's going to take you to Hawaii and your going to get married and I'm going to die alone. That's what she said today when she was visiting me at the store when I was buying my wedding dress." Right after I said that, Will gave me a passionate, long kiss. After we were done he said, "I am not going to let that bitch come between us. I love you. NOT her. And I am marrying you. NOT her. I love you so much and I am going to do whatever I can to keep us together. Do you understand me?" I nodded and Will kissed me again and then he asked, "Now can I see your dress?" I giggled and I said, "You can see it on our wedding which is in five months." Will sighed and I laughed again.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 11

(Will's POV)  
>A couple of days after Kayla went shopping and got her wedding dress, it was time for me to go get my tux. So here I was, standing outside Tuxes for Wedding with Dink and Sam about to go in. Dink, Sam, and I all looked at each other, and we all walked inside Tuxes for Weddings and we searched for a tux.<p>

I found a tux. After searching for a tux for four hours, I finally found the perfect tux. It was a black tux with a white shirt underneath and it had a black bowtie. Kayla is going to LOVE the tux. "Ok, I already have my shoes so let's go check out." I announced to Dink and Sam. They both nodded, and as we were walking to the check out line, we bumped into Nick Swift. This should be interesting I thought.

(Nick's POV)

"Will...Will's friends...what a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" "Were getting a tux for Will's wedding." One of Will's friends said. I faked surprised and I said, "Really? Wow! When is the special day?" "None of your business." Will snapped. He tried to walk away, but I blocked him. "Now why is that?" "You know why." He snarled. I smiled at him and I said, 'Will, have you been receiving texts from a person named S?" Will looked at me confused and then realization hit his face. "Your S...aren't you?" Nick smiled at me and said, "It's really fun sending you and your fiance text messages." WHAT?! I handed Dink my tux and before I could do anything to Nick, Sam stepped in my way. "Whoa, whoa, let's not fight." I glared at Nick and Nick smiled. "One of your friends is betraying you." And with a final smile Nick walked away. I looked at Dink and Sam and they stared back at me. Who is betraying me? Dink...or Sam?

You finally found out who S is! BUT there is another S...and who shouldn't Will trust? Dink or Sam? Hmmmmm...I'll see you guys next chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 12

(A Couple Of Days Later)

(Will's POV)

(Will and Kayla already have a wedding planner. I'll introduce her soon. And the wedding planner is going to marry them)  
>Today was the day Kayla and I were going to go get our wedding rings and we were going to get our wedding cake. We were in the car heading towards Cakes For Weddings. I was driving while my lovely and hot fiance was in the passenger seat. While I was driving, I couldn't help but think about what Nick said while I was shopping for a tux. <em>"One of your friends are betraying you." <em>Who is betraying me? Dink or Sam? And why would they betray me? They are my friends and they would never betray me. When I arrived at Cakes For Weddings, Kayla and I walked into the Cakes For Weddings and we tried a bunch of wedding cakes and finally after tasting a bunch of cakes, we found the perfect one. It was a 3 foot tiered wedding cake with chocolate.

After we found our wedding cake, we went to go look at wedding rings. And it didn't really take that long because the minute we stepped into the ring store, we found the perfect rings. So you could say that today was fun.

OK! In the next chapter, you will meet the wedding planner. And also who do you guys think is on the S team and is betraying Will? Dink or Sam? Hmmmm...you'll find out soon ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 13

(No One's POV)

The next day, Will, Kayla, and their wedding planner Abigail sat in Will and Kyla's living room and they were talking about Kayla and Will's wedding. Kayla already told Abigail that she wanted Skye Sailer to be her maid of honor, and she wanted her bridesmaid dresses to be light blue. Will already told Abigail that he wanted Dink to be his best man and he was going shopping in a couple of days. Will and Kayla had a lot of people who they wanted to invite to their wedding, and the total was 79. And they already told Abigail that they wanted to get married in Florida and they wanted to get married on a beach. "How about you come a ouple of weeks before the wedding and we all can pick out the beach for your wedding. And even a tent for your reception which will be on the beach also." "That sounds perfect!" Kayla said. Abigail smiled and she said, "Well, your total for your wedding is $2,00. You can pay now or you can pay after the wedding." "We'll pay after the wedding." Will said. Abigail nodded and she stood up. "I will see you guys in Florida! Bye!" "Bye!" Kayla and Will said together. Abigail left and Will sad, "I cannot wait for our wedding." Kayla looked at Will and said, "Same here." And then they kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 14

(Kayla's POV)

The next day I was shopping for bridesmaids dresses with Pia, Sami, and Taylor. I knew Sami wasn't going to be my bridesmaids, I just wanted to bring her along. Skye already ordered her Maid of Honor dress so she stayed at Kayla's Boutique to work and to cover my shift. After were done shopping for bridesmaids dresses, were going to go get my flowers for my wedding.

As soon as we got to the shop, the three of us walked to the bridesmaids dresses and we started looking. It was a little hard at first, because Pia and Taylor didn't like the dresses, but thirty minutes later Taylor and Pia finally found dresses. Taylor found a dress that was short and came down just below her knees, was strapless, and was light blue. Pia found a strapless light blue dress that went down to her feet. "OK now are we ready to get my flowers?" I asked the girls as we were walking to the check out line. All the girls nodded and I smiled and said, "Sweet." As we were walking to the check out line, I saw a person wearing all black walking. I stopped and I turned to the girls. "Excuse me for a minute." After I said that, I followed the person wearing all black all around the store and I finally caught the person as they were walking around racks of bridesmaids dresses. As I pulled down the person's hoodie, I gasped and I said, "I can't believe it."

Dun, dun, DUNNNNN...who was the person that Kayla revealed? Find out next chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 15

(Kayla's POV)  
>After I ripped off the person's hoodie the person turned around to reveal himself. It was Dink. The person who was going to be Will's best man at our wedding. It's probably going to change now since Dink is a betrayer. I was about to leave, but Dink grabbed my arm and he hissed, "Don't tell anyone. Not even Will." "Why?" Was all I could ask. "Nick created a team called the S team and he wanted me to join. I didn't want to join because Will is my best friend. But if I didn't join, then Nick would do something bad to Will. So I had no choice." "Were you in Starbucks the day I was having breakfast with Skye?" "Yes." Dink replied. I was about to ask more questions, but all of a sudden I heard, "Kayla?!" It was Sami. "Don't tell Will." Was all Dink said as he was running away. I sighed and all of a sudden Pia said, "Kayla! What are you doing?" "Uh, I thought I saw a dress I liked, but it was ugly." I lied. All of the girls nodded and Sami took my hand and we all walked to the check out line to pay for the dresses.<p>

After we left the store, we went to get my flowers for the wedding. And after that was over, it was time to go home. When I got home, Will was watching TV on the couch and he was drinking beer. He had the day off today. When he saw me he smiled. I sat on the couch with him, and I said, "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" I turned off the TV and I said, "I know who is betraying you." "And who is it?" "Dink."

(Nick's POV)  
>After Kayla revealed Dink was betraying Will I shook my head angrily and I texted someone on the S team:<p>

_Dink's cover is blown. It's your turn to finish the game. Don't screw it up._

And a couple of minutes later, I received a text back:

_Oh don't worry I won't screw up. I'll make you proud. Trust me _


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 16

(OK this chapter is going to be Halloween related since Saturday is Halloween! So I hope you guys enjoy! And I hope you guys have a safe and fun Halloween! :)

(Will's POV)  
>It was October 31st. Halloween. This year, Kayla and I decorated the house and outside, we have a giant pumpkin and we had a graveyard that says "RIP". And our lights were on so hopefully kids will come to our house. But I know they will. For Halloween, I was dressed up as a snowboarder, while Kayla was dressed up as a witch. And let me just say. She. Was. Hot. She had on a witch's hat, she curled her hair, she had on a long black shirt, blacl pants, and black shoes. She was really hot. As we were waiting for trick-or-treaters, we were both sitting on the couch watching the Halloween movie, Hocus Pocus. And I was watching itthinking. I couldn't believe Dink was the betrayer! I thought he was my friend...but I guessed wrong. I texted Sam saying he was my best man now and also that Dink was the betrayer, so we were going to go tux shopping tomorrow. My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said. I got up and when I answered the door, it was Dink. "Trick or treat." Dink said. I rolled my eyes and as I was closing the door he said, "Wait!" I opened the door fully and he said, "Can I talk to you?" "No. You betrayed me so now I never want to talk to you again. So goodbye Dink. And don't you both coming to Hawaii because your not invited." And with that, I shut the door and I walked back to the living room and I sat down on the couch with Kayla. "Who was that?" Kayla asked. "Dink. But I didn't want to talk to him." "I am so sorry that he betrayed you. Are you OK?" "Yeah I'm fine. I'm over it." Kayla nodded and the doorbell rang and this time Kayla went to the door and answered it. And this time, it was trick or treaters.

When it was 10:00 and the candy was all gone, Kayla and I were tired so we decided to go to bed. As we were walking upstairs to our room, the doorbell rang. Kayla and I looked at each other and all the candy was gone so we wondered who it was. "I'll get it. You go upstairs." I said. Kayla nodded and did what I said while I answered the door. And when I answered the door, it was Kaitlyn. Oh god. She was dressed as a slut. She was wearing rabbit ears and she was wearing an inappropriate bunny suit. And she was wearing no shoes. "Trick or treat!" "We have no candy. Go away." As I was shutting the door, Kaitlyn opened the door and she jumped on me and kissed me. I tried to push her off of me but it didn't work. She took a picture of us kissing, and then she stopped kissing me and she ran away. I rolled my eyes and I went upstairs to bed. "Who was it?" Kayla asked. She had already taken ff her witch costume and her makeup. "Just another trick or treater." I lied. Kayla nodded and I got into my pajamas and I got into bed with Kayla and we watched more Halloween movies and then we eventually fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 17

(Will's POV)  
>"OK let's go find you s tux best man." I said to Sam as we walked into the store that sold tuxes. Sam nodded and we began our journey to find a tux. It took some time to find a tux, but finally after searching for a tux for about 30 minutes, we finally found a tux! "OK are you sure this is the tux you want?" I asked Sam. He nodded and I said, "OK then. Let's go check out."<p>

OK! I am sorry that this chapter is short! I apologize! But next chapter it will be in January and it will be the day Will and Kayla are traveling to Florida. And then after that the chapters will be taking place in Florida. I hoe you enjoyed this chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 18

(No One's POV)

(It is January. 15 more days until the wedding)  
>At 2:30 a.m., Kayla MorganCloud wanted to be sleeping. But she wasn't. She was waiting for her fiance to get his butt downstairs because if he didn't, hurry up, they would miss their flight to Florida. And that wouldn't be good. "BABE HURRY UP!" Kayla yelled upstairs. "I'm coming!" Will shouted. Kayla sighed and a second later, Will came downstairs with his suitcase in his hands. "About time." Will rolled his eyes and he said, "Just get in the car."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the airport. They checked in and after they did that, they waited for their flight. While they were waiting, Kayla had her head on Will's shoulder and she was sleeping, while Will was smiling and looking at Kayla. He couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife. Only 15 more days. Hopefully it'll go by fast.

(Will's POV)

Twenty-five minutes later, our flight was finally called. I woke Kayla up, and we walked to the plane and we found our seats, and we sat down and then we both fell asleep.

After five hours of being in an airplane, we finally arrived in Florida. We got off of the airplane and we walked to the car that I rented and we drove to the beach house. When we arrived, Kayla was in shock. "This beach house is so pretty!" I smiled, and I got out of the car the same as Kayla, and we walked inside with our suitcases. The beach house was tan, it had a living room, and an inside pool, it had a bedroom downstairs, the kitchen was upstairs, their was a second living room, and there was an extra bedroom upstairs. "Oh my gosh. I'm in love." Was all Kayla said as she was exploring the beach house. And I knew that I did a good job.

After unpacking and eating dinner, Kayla and I went into the pool. We splashed around in the pool, we swam in the pool, and we even kissed in the pool. After spending a long time in the pool, we decided to get out and just chill and watch TV. Day one of being in Florida well spent.


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 19

(14 more days until the wedding)

(Kayla's POV)

The next morning, I was woken up by my cell phone ringing. I groaned and I saw it was 8:30 a.m. I reached for my phone even though Will's strong arms were around me, and to my surprise, I reached for my phone. I answered my phone and it was Abigail our wedding planner.

(Kayla-Italics) (Abigail-Bold)

Kayla-_Hello?_

**Abigail-Kayla hi! Are you and Will available to look at beaches for your wedding?**

Kayla-_We are but could you actually come to the beach house? I actually have something in mind_

**Abigail-Sure! I'll see you in an hour!**

Kayla-_OK bye_

I hung up my phone and I turned back to Will and I whispered in his ear, "Wake up." "No." I rolled my eyes and I said, "Wake up. Abigail is going to be here soon." Will groaned annoyed that I woke up and we both threw on some lazy clothes and we waited for Abigail to come. When she finally arrived at 9:30, I welcomed her in and we all sat in the downstairs living room to talk. "OK, first I love the beach house. And second, what is it you want to tell me?" "Since this is a beach house and we are on a beach, I was thinking we cold have the wedding on this beach close to this house and the reception can be in a tent on the same beach. Does that sound ok?" Abigail was silent for a minute, but then all of a sudden she smiled. "That is such a good idea. Will you sure have a smart fiance." "I sure do." After that, Abigail left and Will and I went back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 20

(1 day before the wedding)

(And yes I know I skipped a whole lot of days, but I just want it to be this chapter. There is going to be A LOT of drama in this chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter)

(Kayla's POV)  
>When I woke up the next morning I smiled. Tomorrow I was going to become Mrs. Cloud and tomorrow was my 27th birthday. Was I excited? Hell yes. "Good morning Mrs. Cloud." Will whispered in my ear. I smiled and I turned to face him and I whispered, "Good morning Mr. Cloud." Will smiled at me and he said, "Tomorrow's the big day. Are you excited?" I nodded and I said, "More excited then you'll ever know." Will grinned at me and he kissed me.<p>

That evening, I was in the pool with Skye, Taylor, Pia, and Sami and we were talking about tonight. Sami was going to be joining us and she was going to be getting ready with us. I now consider her a friend. "OK, so tonight were going to be doing face masks, were going to be drinking alcohol, and were going to be cooking a pizza, and were going to be watching movies. Does that sound good?" Skye asked everyone. "It sounds perfect." A voice said. All of the girls turned and saw Will and and Sam standing in the pool area. They just got back from lunch I remembered. "What are you doing tonight Mr. Cloud?" I asked. Will smirked and he said, "Well, tonight I'm going to be fantasizing about tomorrow because I know it's going to be perfect. And also Sam and I are going to be in our hotel room we rented and were going to order pizza and drink alcohol." "That sounds fun." Pia chimed in. "It is going to be fun." Sam said. "Do you want to join us in the pool?" Sami asked. "Nah. Were going to pack up our stuff and were going to go to our hotel room." I got out of the pool and even though Will didn't want to kiss me because I was to wet, I still did it anyway. When we ended our kiss I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." "Ditto." He kissed me on the cheek and then he and Sam packed up Will's stuff and they headed over to the hotel they were renting. "Let's get this party started!" Pia shouted. All of the girls all whooped and we went inside and we got on fresh clothes and then we began the night.

Once the pizza was done, all of the girls were sitting in my room drinking wine and eating pizza. We were deciding on what movie to watch and we couldn't agree. "Let's watch The Fault In Our Stars." "Let's watch Mean Girls!" "Let's watch Pitch Perfect!" "GUYS!" I shouted. All of the girls looked at me and I said, "How about we watch all of the movies?" "Good idea!" Sami said. All of the girls agreed and we put on Pitch Perfect first. As the movie was starting, I got a text. And it was from Kaitlyn. I unlocked my phone and I went to my messages and I read the text and I saw the picture she sent me. And after that my heart broke.

(Will's POV)  
>I was watching Football with Sam and eating the pizza we ordered and beer when my phone rang. I looked at my phone and I saw it was from Sami.<p>

(Sami-Bold) (Will-Italics)

Will-_Hello?_

**Sami-I have NO words for you right now Will Cloud.**

_Will-What do you mean?_

**Sami-HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON KAYLA?!**

_Will-I DIDN'T cheat on Kayla_

**Sami-Then why did you kiss Kaitlyn?**

_Will-I didn't kiss Kaitlyn_

**Sami-Oh yeah? Well Kayla received a text from Kaitlyn that had a picture of you guys kissing. You were dressed as a snowboarder, and Kaitlyn was dressed in a slutty rabbit costume. You were clearly enjoying kissing her. I can't believe you Will. You broke Kayla's heart and now she's going home and she's moving out because of you. I hope you and Kaitlyn have a nice life together Will. Goodbye**

After Sami ended the call, I hung up and I got up and I said, "I'll be back soon." "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "Don't worry about." And after I said those words, I ran out of the hotel to the beach house where Kayla was. She was NOT going home. I am going to fix this.

When I arrived at the beach house, I saw that Kayla's mom and dad are here. _Oh god, _I thought. I got out of the car and I ran inside the house and I yelled, "KAYLA!" After I said that, Sami came out of the room and she went up to me and she slapped me on the cheek. Really hard. "OW!" "That's what you get!" She hissed at me. I grabbed her hand and I pulled her upstairs (with a lot of protesting coming from her), and I explained everything to Sami. After I was finished explaining, Sami said, "Kaitlyn is such a bitch." I nodded and I ran downstairs and I ran into Kayla's bedroom and the sight of Kayla broke my heart. She was hysterically crying, her mom and dad hugging her, and all of the girls rubbing her back trying to calm me down. When Kayla saw me it wasn't pretty. She got up from the bed and she stormed over to me and she hit me across the face hard. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted/cried. "Kayla I-" "YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME NOT HER! I CANNOT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I HATE YOU! OUR LOVE WAS JUST A BIG STUPID LIE! YOU REALLY LOVED KAITLYN BUT I BET YOU WENT OUT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME!" She took off her engagement ring and she threw it at me. "Take this stupid ring and give it to Kaitlyn. And get married on this beach and have the stupid reception on this beach and go to stupid Hawaii. And when you come back, I'll be gone. So Kaitlyn can take my spot." She went back to her bed and she got on it and she sobbed uncontrollably. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan glared at me and Mr. Morgan mouthed, "You said you'd never hurt my daughter. But you did." Skye came to me and said, "Will you should leave." "Bu-" "Leave." I looked at Kayla one more time and Mr. and Mrs Morgan and all of the girls (who were giving me death glares) and I walked out of the room slamming the door. I slid down the bedroom door and I started sobbing. I can't believe Kaitlyn did this! Now Kayla hates me forever and were never going to get married. God. I hate my life. I continued crying and all of a sudden, Sami sat down next to me and she whispered, "I know how we can get Kayla to forgive you." "With what?" I asked. "Well, we go to Kaitlyn, and we drag her here, and she explains the whole thing to Kayla and then she forgives you." I looked at Sami, stood up, and said, "Let's do this."

It took a long time to find Kaitlyn. We tried to text Dink but he didn't answer, we tried Nick but he didn't answer, and we were about to give up when all of a sudden a text said,

_Go to the nearest club. You'll find Kaitlyn there_

So we went to the club, and sure enough, we found Kaitlyn. She was dancing while she was holding tequila. I walked over to her with Sami, and when Kaitlyn saw me she said, "It's my boyfriend Will Cloud!" She tried to kiss me but I didn't let her. Sami and I led her outside and when we got outside I hissed, "You just ruined me and Kayla's relationship with that photo you sent her. I didn't enjoy that kiss. I didn't want you to kiss me. I was trying to shove you off of me. Now that Kayla saw that photo, she is at home crying. And she divorced me. So now your going to come to the beach house and your going to explain to Kayla the truth so Kayla can forgive me and we can get married." Kaitlyn sighed and she said, "What if I don't want to?" "You are." "Catch me if you can." And with that, Kaitlyn ran off running...well...drunk running. Sami rolled her eyes and she caught her and she pulled her back to me. I sat her down and I said, "Were going to wait until your not drunk anymore and then were going to see Kayla." "If you have sex with me then I'll tell Kayla the whole truth." Kaitlyn offered. I laughed and I said, "Not going to happen."

(Kayla's POV)  
>After I settled down, I lied in bed with my parents and all of the girls. They booked my flight, and I leave at midnight tonight. Which is my 27th birthday. And I'm not going to get married. I sighed and I sat up in bed and I said, "I want to start packing." My parents nodded and I got up from bed and I got all of my things and I started packing. It took a little while, but I was finally done. I sighed and I said, "This is not how I pictured my night.I should be happy. Instead, I'm crying and I'm not getting married...and my 27th birthday is ruined." Skye hugged me and she said, "No it's not. When we return home tomorrow, we can still celebrate. We can go out to dinner, or go to a club, or have a sleepover. Your choice." I smiled at Skye and I said, "Thanks." I sighed and I was about to go get something to eat but Will, Kaitlyn, and Sami came the room. "Kayla were here to tell you the truth." Will said, "Oh really? Because every time you tell me something like you love me, it's a lie." Right after I said that silence filled the air. Nobody dared to say anything and Kayla was about to leave the room but Sami stopped her. "Kaitlyn needs to tell you something." "I don't want to talk with her." "Why? I'm here to give you the stupid truth." She sat down on the floor and she said, "On Halloween when Will opened the door, I jumped on him and I kissed him. He was trying to get me off of him but it wasn't working. And I took the picture so I can show it to you and it can make you hate Will and break up with him." After Kaitlyn said those words, anger boiled in my body. I walked towards Kaitlyn and I was about to punch her but Sami held me back. "You are a bitch! I just spent the last couple of hours crying and it was because of you! I hate you! So much!" "I get that a lot." Kaitlyn said. I shook my head and Will came to me and before he could say anything, I kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss, and what I was trying to say in the kiss was, <em>"I'm so sorry." <em>After we both needed to break for air, we put our foreheads together and I whispered, "I am so sorry. I-" Will cut me off and he said, "Apology forgiven." He stood up straight and he got down on one knee and he said, "Kayla, something happened and now your not wearing this wedding ring. So will you do the honor of being my fiance so I can marry you tomorrow on your 27th birthday?" I looked at my mom and dad and I saw they were smiling and nodding. I looked at the girls and I saw they were doing the same thing. And Kaitlyn well she was rolling her eyes and she was pissed. But I didn't care. I turned back to Will and I said, "Yes." Will put the ring back on my finger and he kissed me. Everyone in the room cheered and whooped except for Kaitlyn. She was yelling, "Boo!" After we both needed air again, we broke our kiss and we put our foreheads together and we were smiling like idiots. But Kaitlyn said something. "Don't you have a plane ticket to cancel?" "Yes I do." I went to my computer and I tried canceling it but I couldn't. "It's not letting me cancel." "Being on the S team is great." Kaitlyn said smiling. I looked at her and said, "You were on the S team with Dink and Nick?" Kaitlyn nodded and said, "Yep. And our plan was to break you and Will up with the picture and for you to get the plane ticket back to Summit Valley. AND I made sure you couldn't cancel the plane ticket. So mission accomplished." "You better cancel the plane ticket." A voice said. I turned my head and I saw it was Nick and Dink. Kaitlyn looked a little scared but said, "And if I don't?" "I will do something that will scare you." Dink threatened. Kaitlyn snapped her finger and she said, "FINE! It's cancelled. See you tomorrow Kayla." And with that, she snapped her fingers and she was gone. "She's crashing the wedding." I said scared. "No she's not. I'm going to make sure she doesn't." Nick reassured me. "Thanks." I said. I gave him a smiled and Nick smiled back and Dink and Nick flashed away to. I turned to Will and I said, "Do you wanna hang out with us?" "I can't. I gotta go back to Sam...he's probably wondering where I was." I put on a pouty face and Will smiled and kissed me. "I'll be here tomorrow morning. I promise." He whispered. I nodded and he kissed me again and before he walked out he said, "You should unpack your suitcase because your not going back to Summit Valley tomorrow. Were getting married. On your 27th birthday." And then he turned around and left. I smiled and I said, "Best night ever." "Tomorrow's going to be better though." My dad said. "It sure is."

(Will's POV)  
>When I got back to the hotel, I explained everything that happened to Sam and he nodded and we both continued what we were doing earlier: except this time we were eating cold pizza.<p>

(Kayla's POV)  
>I was wearing a face mask and I was singing along to Pitch Perfect with the girls. Even though I cried tonight, it was still a good night. And I know that I'm going to have the best day tomorrow because I'm marrying the boy I love and tomorrow's my birthday. So that means presents.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 21/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Kayla's POV)br "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Kayla Cloud, happy birthday to you." I woke up to see my amazing fiance (soon to be husband), sitting on my bed and smiling at me. "Happy birthday beautiful." Will whispered. I smiled and Will gave me a lingering kiss. When we broke the kiss, all of the girls woke up and they said all together, "Happy birthday Kayla." I smiled at the girls and I said, "Thank you." All the girls got up and Sami said, "Were going to go and give you some privacy. And to hang out with Sam." And with that, all of the girls left the room. When Will and I were the only two in the room, Will shut the door and he walked over to me and he said, "On a scale to one-one hundred, how excited are you about today?" I looked at Will and I said, "One thousand."" Right after I said that Will started kissing me. /div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A knock on the door interrupted me and Will's kissing session. "Kayla, your parents are here to see you.' "We'll be out in a minute!" Will shouted. Will turned back to me and kissed me and then got off of me. I pouted and I got out of bed and I walked to the living room where my parents were. When they saw me, they smiled and my mom said, "There's the birthday girl!" After my mom said that, my mom and dad gave me a bone-crushing hug. After the hug, my mom said, "Your dad and I wanted to give you something. It's your something old, something new." My dad gave me a box and I looked at my dad and mom and then I opened it. And when I opened it, I gasped. It was my great, great grandmother's earrings. The one's she wore on her wedding day. I felt tears run down my face and I looked at my mom and dad and they smiled at me. "Your giving me these earrings?" I asked. My dad nodded and my mom said, "She wore these on her wedding day. When she died, she told me to give these to you on your wedding day so here is your something old something new." I smiled and I hugged my mom and dad and after the hug my dad said, "Were going to be outside setting up for the wedding. We will be back later." I nodded and my dad and my mom walked out of the house. I turned to Will and the girls and I said, "Let's go make some pancakes!" Sounds great!" Sami said.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"While making pancakes, Will and I had a food fight. So that ended us all covered in pancake mix and chocolate chips. "You guys need to go clean up. I'll go get us some donuts and coffee for breakfast." Skye said. So that's what happened.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When Skye came back an hour later with coffee and donuts, Will and I were cleaned up. So all of the girls including Sam and Will sat on the couch and we ate donuts. I only ate the coffee so I can fit in my wedding dress and I won't get fat. After we finished eating, it was 12:00, so that meant it was time to get ready sine the wedding was at 4:30. I gave Will a lingering kiss, and I whispered, "I'll see you at the alter." "Ditto." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I thought getting ready for my wedding would be fun...but it wasn't. First, I had to take a shower. And then I had to sit while Skye blow dried my hair. Then, I had to do a lot more annoying things while sitting still and then finally I had my dress on, I had my hair curled and my hair was half up and half down and it was braided, and I had white flats on with flowers on them, and I had a veil on. "You look SO beautiful!" Sami gushed. "Well, you guys did an excellent job on my makeup and my whole outfit!" I said. All of the girls smiled at me and all of a sudden my mom and dad came in. When my mom saw me, she gasped and she started crying. "Honey you look gorgeous!" I smiled and I hugged my parents. After the hug, my dad said, "Will is already at the alter and the wedding is going to start soon." I nodded and Sami gave me a big hug and she said, "Good luck Kayla. Your going to be a wonderful bride." "Thank you." After she left, all of the girls took their place. I hooked my arm with my dad and we took our place. I was going to be Mrs. Cloud soon. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When the wedding march finally began, I breathed in and out and I started walking. Everyone who came to the wedding was standing up, and they were smiling and grinning at me. And when I looked at Will, he was smiling so big I thought his face was going to break. He was handsome. God, I'm so excited to marry Will. When I reached the end of the aisle, my dad kissed me on the cheek and he said to Will, "Take good care of my daughter." And then he sat down with my mom. I stood across from Will on the alter and we joined hands and Abigail started speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry these two people. Will Cloud, and Kayla Morgan. If anyone is to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." "I OBJECT!" A voice shouted. And that voice was Kaitlyn. Oh my god. She walked to the alter wearing the most sluttiest outfit ever, with high heels, and of course carrying a tequila bottle. When she got to the end of the alter, she said, "Will you can't marry me if I'm not here." Will rolled his eyes and he said, "Please go away. I'm not marrying you. I'm marrying Kayla." "You can't marry her if she's not here." "I'm right here though." I said. All of a sudden Kaitlyn snapped her fingers and I wasn't at the alter anymore. I was in a dark room tied up somewhere. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Will's POV)br When Kaitlyn snapped her fingers and Kayla was gone I was mad. "WHERE IS KAYLA?!" I yelled. Kaitlyn stepped onto the alter and she said, "I made her go bye bye. So now we can get married." Kaitlyn was about to kiss me but I slapped her. "BRING HER BACK!" I shouted. "NO! WERE GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME!" 'Bring her back Kaitlyn." A voice said. Nick. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and brought Kayla back and then she disappeared./div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Kayla's POV)br When I was back at the alter, Will gave me a bone crushing hug. "Where did she bring you?" He asked after the hug was over. "It was just a dark room and I was tied up." "Can we continue with the wedding?" Will asked Abigail. She nodded and she continued. "OK now that we have that over with Will and Kayla wrote there wedding vows. So Kayla would you like to start?" I nodded and I said, "Will, before I met you I was just a stuck up diva who needed to borrow my mom and dad's money, all I cared about was shopping, and I was selfish. But when I met you, I changed. I became more determined, and you taught me how to be sweet and kind. I love you and I promise to be a good wife and be there for everything." Right after i said that Will said, "Kayla when I met you i thought you were a selfish brat (right after everyone said this, everyone laughed and their were a few gasps from the crowd), but when we kissed, I felt feelings for you. You are a beautiful, determined girl and you were the one that made me continue snowboarding after I quit. I love you so much Kayla, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Right after Will said that, I felt tears in my eyes. Why does Will make me so emotional?! "OK Kayla please repeat after me:/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emI Kayla Morganem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I Kayla Morgandiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emTake you Will Cloud to be lawfully wedded husbandem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Take you Will Cloud to be my lawfully wedded husbanddiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThrough health through sicknessem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Through health through sicknessdiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAs long as we both shall liveem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As long as we both shall livediv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Will please repeat after me"div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I Will Clouddiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emI Will Cloudem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Take you Kayla Morgandiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emTake you Kayla Morganem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"To be my lawfully wedded wifediv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emTo be my lawfully wedded wifeem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Through health through sicknessdiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThrough health through sicknessem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As long as we both shall livediv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAs long as we both shall liveem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Rings please." After he said that, Dink came. "What are you doing here?" Will asked. "Doing you a favor." Dink said. He gave the rings to us and then he ran away. I put the ring on Will's finger and Will put the ring on my finger and after we did that Abigail said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Will you may kiss the bride." After Abigail said that, Will dipped me and then he kissed me. Everyone whopped and cheered. After Will and I needed air, we broke the kiss and we smiled at each other. Will scooped me up in his arms and we both walked up the aisle while everyone was throwing flowers at us. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When we got inside the beach house, we both went to my room and I got onto the bed and Will locked the door and then we had a heated make out session. But our make out session got interrupted when Skye knocked on the door and said, "Guys you still have a reception you have to go to. You can continue what your doing tonight in Hawaii." I sighed and Will got off of me and I said, "I'll be out in a minute. I need to put on something." "OK." "What do you need to put on?" Will asked confused. I smiled and I ran to my closet and I put on my cheer leading outfit and when Will saw me, he had his mouth open. "You look hot." Will said. I smiled at him and I took his hand and we walked to the reception with Skye.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When we got to the tent, there was no one there. It was all set up, but it was dark. "Where is everyone?" I asked confused. Right after I asked that, everyone popped out of their hiding spots and they yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAYWEDDING DAY KAYLA!" I smiled at everyone and Sami came and hugged me. "Congratulations, you guys!" Will and I smiled at Sami and after I got congratulations from everyone, my mom and dad carried out a wedding cake that said, "Happy 27th Birthday Kayla Cloud." I smiled at my parents and then everyone sang happy birthday to me and then after everyone was finished, I blew out my candles everyone cheering. And then after that, the reception party started./div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"During the reception, everyone ate dinner, Will and I cut the cake, we had some wedding cake, we did the toasts, so now it was time for me to open my birthday presents. I opened Skye's first and when I opened her present, I was in shock. It was a bluepink bracelet that said "KM+SS=BFFS. Skye gave it to me but I lost it but turns out she found it. "Where did you find this?" I asked Skye. "You left it at my house." I gave Skye another hug and then I opened the rest of my presents and before I knew it it was time to leave for Hawaii. I hugged everyone and thanked everyone for coming to the wedding, and then Will and I packed up our stuff and we left. Hawaii here we come! /div 


	22. Chapter 22

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 22

(Kayla's POV)  
>When we got to the airport, we checked in and we got our luggage checked, and after we did everything, we walked to where our gate was and we sat down and waited. While we were waiting, I thought of something: Will didn't give me my birthday present. I looked at Will and I said, "Babe, you didn't give me my birthday present yet." After I said that, Will dug in his pocket and he pulled out a box and he gave it to me. I opened the box, and I saw it was a necklace and it had a star on the necklace and written on the star it said, <em>"I love you to the moon and back". <em>And then it had a circle and it had the date of our wedding, and it said, _"Happy birthday Kayla Cloud." _I looked at Will and I whispered in his ear, "Thank you. I love the necklace." And then I kissed his cheek.

When our flight was finally called ten minutes later, Will and I got up with our luggage, gave our tickets to the people who called our plane, and we boarded our plane. We found our seats, and we sat down and we prepared for lift off. Hawaii were coming for you!

During the plane ride, Will and I talked, we listened to music, we played games on our phones, and mostly we slept. When we finally landed in Hawaii, the pilot woke me up by saying, "We are now landing in Hawaii. Thank you for flying with us. We hope to see you soon." I looked out the flight window, and I saw water and I saw the sun was out. I kissed Will on the cheek and I whispered, "Were here in Hawaii. Wakey wakey." And that woke Will up. When we finally landed, Will and I got our luggage and we got off our airplane. I was about to ask if we should call a cab, but Will said that he rented a car. I sighed and shook my head. Will never fails to amaze me. When we got to our rental car, I saw it was a blue jeep. It was cute, but I wish ir was blue. But it doesn't matter. We got in our car and before we drove to our beach house, we stopped to get some food because we were hungry from traveling all day. VERY hungry.

As we arrived to the beach house with our Chick-Fa-La we brought on the way, I smiled. The beach house we were staying at was so beautiful. It was tan and it was big. As we were getting out of the car, Will said, "Just wait until you see the inside." We walked up the steps and when we walked inside the house, I gasped. Their were steps that led to upstairs, their was an upstairs kitchen, there was an upstairs living room, and their was an upstairs bedroom. Downstairs, there was a bedroom, there was a living room, and there was a indoor pool! "I love this house!" I said to Will. "I'm glad." Will said. We unpacked our luggage, we ate our Chick-Fa-La, we swam in the pool, and we did other things...you could say it was a good wedding night.


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 23

Kayla's POV

The next morning when I got up, I was wrapped in Will's arms. I looked at the clock and I saw it was 10:00 a.m. I smiled and I faced Will. Last night was amazing. I hope Will becomes a father because he's a wonderful man and I know he'll be a wonderful father. I was broken out of my thoughts when Will woke up. When he saw that I was up he kissed me and he whispered, "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" "I slept wonderful. How did you sleep?" "Wonderful to." I kissed Will again and then I got up and I put my bathrobe on me and then Will and I got started with our morning. We had pancakes for breakfast, and we had coffee...coffee is a need to people in the morning so they can wake up fully. After we finished breakfast, Will and I decided on what we wanted to do today. "Do you wanna go to the beach?" I asked Will. "Sure. I get to see you in a bikini so it'll be good. I blushed and Will and I went to go get our bathing suits on and then we went to the beach.

When we got to the beach, there were a lot of people there. We had trouble finding a spot on the beach, but we finally found a spot. We laid our stuff down and I said, "I'm going to tan before I get in the water." Will nodded and I put on sunscreen and then I started tanning. But my tanning didn't last long because I saw a girl flirting with Will...who is my husband! I got up from my towel and I stormed over to Will and the girl who was flirting with him and I linked my arm with Will's and I said, "Hi husband." The girl who was flirting with him gasped and said, "This is your wife? You could do way much better." What did she just say? I was about to pounce on her but Will held me back. "Just go away. I love Kayla and she loves me and she's perfect the way she is." The girl rolled her eyes and she walked away. I kissed Will and then I said, "Race you to the water." And that resulted in us running in the water. And I won.

After spending two hours on the beach, Will and I decided to go back. We packed up our stuff, and we left the beach. We went back to our beach house and we made lunch which was pizza. After we finished eating our lunch, we relaxed in the pool.

At 7:30 p.m., Will and I were sitting in a fancy restaurant. We already ordered our dinner, so we were enjoying it. After we finished our dinner and we paid, we decided to share a chocolate milkshake for dessert. Day 2 in Hawaii was a success.


	24. Chapter 24

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 24

(Will's POV)

The next day in Hawaii, it was the same. We got up, had breakfast, we went to the beach...we actually went grocery shopping, we needed more food. And after that, we hung out and we watched TV. So our morning/afternoon was boring. BUT tonight Kayla and I are going to a luau so that'll be fun.

(That night)

(Still Will's POV)

I was in the bathroom getting ready. I had khaki shorts on, flip flops, and a Hawaiian shirt on. I also had my hair slicked back so I looked hot. According to Kayla. A few minutes later my sexy wife came in with her hair braided, she was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with pink shorts, and she was wearing flip flops. "You look hot." I said to Kayla as she was putting on her makeup. But she didn't need makeup-she's beautiful without makeup. "And you look hot." Kayla told me as she was putting on blush. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Thank god I had Kayla as a wife. I was SO lucky.

When we first arrived at the luau, Kayla and I got a lei. We thanked the people who gave us the leis, and then we walked into the luau. We grabbed some alcohol, (I grabbed a beer and Kayla grabbed some wine), and we danced around to the music and we watched some people do a dance and it included fire-which was so cool! After the dance was over, they started to pass out dinner. And for dinner, it was pork. Kayla and I grabbed the pork, and we sat down and ate it-and it was SO good! We even ended up going for seconds! After dinner was over, they played a slow song so of course I asked my lovely wife to dance with me. While we were dancing I asked Kayla, "Did you have a good day?" Kayla nodded and she put her head on my shoulder. "Best day ever." Day 3 in Hawaii was again well spent.


	25. Chapter 25

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 25

(Kayla's POV)

The next morning, Will and I got up, ate breakfast, and we decided we wanted to do snorkel today. So we put our bathing suits on and we put our clothing on over our bathing suits and we left.

15 minutes later we arrived at "Snorkeling In Hawaii." We went inside, and a boy named Jared asked, "Hi, may I help you?" "My wife and I would like to snorkel today." Will said. Jared nodded and he asked, "What are your sizes?" "4." Will answered. "2." I answered. Jared gave us our snorkel gear and he told us we could change in the bathroom. We did that, and ten minutes later we were ready to snorkel.

We went on a boat with a girl who was named Casey. She took us out into the waters of Hawaii, and when we were really far out, she stopped. "OK are you guys ready?" She asked us. We both nodded and she smiled and she said, "You guys can go snorkel now!" Will and I stood up and we got to the back of the boat and then on the count of five Will and I both jumped in. And when we jumped in, the water was so clear! We swam around in the water and we saw a bunch of animals: sea turtles, fish, clown fish, and so much more cool stuff! 30 minutes later, Will and I resurfaced. We got back on the boat, and we went back to the shop. We paid when we got home, took off the snorkel gear, put our clothes back on and then we went home. You could say today was a goo day.

(Later That Night)

After dinner that night, Will and I were lying on the couch together watching a random movie. I kept on feeling like throwing up but I shook the feeling off. But after the fifth time of being sick, I ran to the bathroom and I threw up. "Kayla are you OK?" I heard Will shout from the living room. I finished throwing up and I flushed my throw up down the toilet. "Yeah I'm fine!" I yelled from the bathroom. I got up from the floor and I looked in the mirror. Why was I being sick? I must have eaten something bad from dinner...or lunch...wait. My period is a few days late...so am I pregnant?


	26. Chapter 26

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 26

(Kayla's POV)  
>If I was pregnant, then would Will hate me and leave me? We never talked about having kids, and we have only been married for a couple of days now. I'm scared but I knew I had to get a pregnancy test so I walked out of the bathroom and I walked to the living room and I said to Will, "I'm going to go to the store and get something. OK?" "OK?" Will asked confused. I grabbed the keys, kissed Will, and then I drove to the store.<p>

When I arrived at the store, I made a beeline for the pregnancy tests. When I got to the pregnancy tests, there were so many I didn't know which one to pick. So I grabbed a random one, and I brought it to the cashier who was goth. "$5." The goth cashier said sounding bored. I gave her $5 and she gave the pregnancy test to me in a bag. Before I left the goth cashier girl said, "Good luck" and she said it with a smile. I smiled back and I headed back to the beach house.

When I arrived home, I made a quick beeline to the bathroom. I took the pregnancy test and it said positive. I'm pregnant. I took the pregnancy test to Will who was still in the living room and I said, "I'm pregnant." I showed him the pregnancy test, and when he looked at the stick, he looked SO happy. He put the pregnancy test down, he spun me around the room, and then he gave me a passionate kiss. After we were done kissing, we put our foreheads together smiling like crazy. Day four in Hawaii seemed pretty good if you asked me.


	27. Chapter 27

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 27

(Kayla's POV)  
>When I woke up the next morning, I had a weird feeling in my throat. I ran to the bathroom, and that weird feeling was morning sickness. Ugh. I felt hands on my hair and it was Will. He put my hair in a ponytail, and he whispered, "Are you OK?" I nodded and I flushed the toilet and I stood up and I said, "I'm throwing up because I'm pregnant. I<p>

m fine." Will nodded and he stood up to and I went downstairs Will following and we ate breakfast. While we were eating breakfast I asked, "Can we leave tomorrow? I want to get home and announce I'm pregnant to everyone." "Sure." I smiled and I finished breakfast.

That day, Will and I relaxed on the beach. At 3:00, we decided to go back to the house and pack. You could say it was a fun day.


	28. Chapter 28

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 28

(Kayla's POV) (Will and Kayla Got Home Late Last Night)

Today was the day of the party where I tell everyone I'm pregnant. All day I've been setting up for the party with Will's help. It was 6:30 and I was looking in the mirror in the bathroom. I was wearing a strapless pink that went down to my knees, I curled my hair, I had pink flats on, and I had the bracelet that Skye gave me on my wedding day. I smiled at myself, and all of a sudden the doorbell rang. So that meant that everyone was here. I walked downstairs and I saw my parents were at the door with Pia and Skye. When they saw me they shouted, "KAYLA!" I smiled and I walked downstairs and I hugged my parents and Pia and Skye. After we finished hugging, we went to the living room to talk and then eventually everyone showed up to the party.

During the party, everyone talked, danced, and we all hung out. I was nervous most of the party because I knew that I had to announce that I was pregnant and Will held my hand and squeezed it and that meant that everything was going to be OK. When the party was halfway over, I got up and I went to the kitchen and I got the cake that says, "I'm pregnant!" And I carried it out to the living room and I put it on the table and I announced, "Guys, Will and I have an announcement." Everyone stopped talking and Will stood up and held my hand and he said, "Kayla is pregnant." And he showed everyone the cake. When Will announced that, everyone was silent...and then everyone started cheering. Everyone congratulated Will and I and then the party was over. You could say it was a good night.


	29. Chapter 29

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later: Chapter 29 (Thanksgiving Special)

(Will's POV)  
>When I woke up the next morning, it was 9:30 a.m. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. And did I mention that it was Thanksgiving? Yep. It was thanksgiving. And this year, it was at my beautiful wife's parents house. So that meant I got to see all of Kayla's relatives..hopefully they don't flirt with me. My thoughts were interrupted when my beautiful wife woke up. I smiled at her and I kissed her. She kissed back and after we broke, she ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness.<p>

After all the throwing up was done, Kayla and I walked downstairs and we made breakfast and we had coffee (Kayla didn't have any. She couldn't since she was pregnant). After we finished eating, I went upstairs to take a shower while Kayla started making apple pie since she volunteered to make it for thanksgiving. After my shower, the smell of apple pie was coming from the kitchen. I came downstairs with a towel wrapped around my waist and I said, "Can I wear this to dinner?" Kayla turned around and she giggled and she said, "If you want my family to flirt with you and whisper about you." I smirked and I wrapped my arms around Kayla. "They wouldn't. Because I'll just tell them I'm taken." Kayla giggled again and then you can guess what we did.

A couple of hours later after the pumpkin pie was done, Kayla and I went to Kayla's parents house. Kayla was wearing a long sleeved black dress with tights and boots and she had her hair in a fish braid. I was wearing pants, sperrys, and a long sleeved blue shirt. When we got to Kayla's parents house, we walked inside and when Kayla's family saw Kayla, they screamed, "KAYLA!" Kayla smiled and she put down the apple pie and she hugged all of her relatives. After all of the hugging, one of Kayla's cousin asked while looking at me, "So this is your sexy husband?" I smirked and Kayla nodded and she said, "Yep." "Wow, you did a good job." Kayla giggled and she said, "I know." Kayla introduced me to her cousins and they stared at me and whispered...and I just stood there awkwardly. "Is it true your pregnant?" One of Kayla's cousins asked. She nodded and they all hugged her and they all talked while I talked to Kayla's parents.

A couple of hours later, the food was all done so everyone sat down and ate. While we were eating, Derek Kayla's cousin, was grilling me with questions. "So Will, tell me about yourself." I finished eating my ham and I said, "Well, I teach kids how to snowboard." "That's so cool!" Lauren Kayla's cousin said. I smiled at her and Derek asked, "So, are you going to hurt my cousin? Because if you do, there will be trouble." "Derek." Mrs Morgan warned. "No it's ok." I said to Kayla's mom. I turned to Derek and I said to him, "I would never hurt your cousin. I live her and she is my entire world." Before Derek could say anything, a voice said, "Awww how sweet." Kaitlyn. She came into Kayla's parents kitchen wearing the most sluttiest dress ever with high heels. Kayla grabbed my hand scared and I whispered in her ear, "I won't let her hurt you." Kayla smiled at me and Kaitlyn started talking, "So Will, did you enjoy talking to that girl in Hawaii?" I thought about the girl In Hawaii, and I rolled my eyes. Kaitlyn sent her. "Yeah I do." "She was useless. Just like Kayla is." Right after Kaitlyn said that, Kayla started to tear up. I stood up and I walked to her and I said, "How about you walk out of here because I don't remember anyone inviting you." Kaitlyn smirked and she dragged her hand down my arm. "I don't need an invitation..I know when I'm welcomed." "Your not welcomed here!" Kayla shouted. Kaitlyn walked towards Kayla and sat next to her. "Awww...but I am." Kaitlyn checked out Kayla and she looked at me angrily. "You got her pregnant?" I smiled and I said, "Yep." "Wrong choice." Kaitlyn looked at Kayla and she slapped her. Everyone gasped and Kayla started crying. I walked towards Kaitlyn and I grabbed her by the hair and I threw her outside and I yelled, "IF YOU COME BACK AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH!" Right after I said that, I slammed the door and I went back to comfort Kayla. While I was hugging her Derek said, "I know you'll never hurt my cousin." I smiled at Derek and I mouthed good.

After dinner and after dessert, everyone was playing a game in Kayla's parents living room. We were playing Pie Face where you spin and you land on a number and you have to twist the handle and try not to get whipped cream on yourself. I already went so now it was Kayla's turn. She rolled a 7 and she put her face in the circle and she twisted the handle seven times...and she got whipped cream in her face. Everyone laughed even Kayla and she sat back on my lap and Kayla kissed me. I kissed back and everyone said jokingly, "PDA!" I broke the kiss with Kayla and I stood up with Kayla and I said, "OK then we'll take this outside." And that's what we did..and Kayla's whipped cream got off her face...

After our kissing session was over, we continued to play Pie Face and Kayla and I got whipped cream in our faces. After we finished, we all decided to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. While watching the movie, Kayla and I cuddled on Kayla's parents couch. You could say it was a good thanksgiving.


	30. Chapter 30

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 30  
>(A Couple Of Days Later)<br>(Kayla's POV)  
>A couple of days after thanksgiving, Will and I had our first doctors appointment! Today we were going to see our baby. We didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl (we were going to learn that later) we were just seeing our healthy baby. I put on jean shorts with a long sleeved shirt and tennis shoes while Will put on pants and a long sleeved shirt and flip flops. After we were ready to go, we walked to the car and we drove to the hospital.<p>

When we arrived at the hospital, we got out of the car and we walked inside. I walked to the front desk and I said, "Hi, my name is Kayla Cloud. I'm here to see Doctor Stevens." The front desk lady gave me a sign in sheet and I signed in. After I was done, the lady gave me a sheet of paper and she told me, "Give that sheet of paper to the guy standing just to you." I looked at the lady and I gave the sheet of paper up Will. He unfolded it and it was the nurses phone number. "I'm married and I have a baby on the way." Was all he said. He threw the paper away and then he sat down in the waiting room. The nurse glared at me and I walked to sit down next to Will in the waiting room.

Five minutes later, Dr. Stevens came out and she said, "Kayla, Will!" Will and I got up and we have Dr. Stevens a hug and we followed her to a room. When we entered the room, I got up on a seat and I lied down and Dr. Stevens put some cold gel on me. After she did that, she waved her wand around and then all of a sudden we saw a figure and that was our baby! "That's your baby." She told us. Will and I smiled at each other and then turned back to the screen. "When is my due date?" I asked her. "It's looking like October 31st." She told me. "Oh wow. Candy and presents and cake. Our child is going to get spoiled." I giggled at Will and Dr. Stevens went to get pictures of our baby. She came back a few minutes later and she wiped the girl off my stomach and she said, "Here are your pictures. And your next appointment could be in two weeks, three weeks, or a month." "Two weeks." I said. Dr. Stevens nodded and she said, "Next week you find out the gender."

After Will and I left the hospital we got in our car and we drove home. We were so excited for our baby to get here. SOOO excited.


	31. Chapter 31

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 31  
>(Two Weeks Later)<br>(Will's POV)  
>Today was the day Kayla and I got to find out the gender of our baby. I was hopingpraying that it was a boy because if it was then I would be able to spend quality time with him and teach him sports. I knew Kayla wanted a girl to and if it was a girl, I wouldn't mind. As long as it wasn't twins...it was 10:00 and Kayla and I were on the way to the hospital. I was wearing pants with a black button up shirt and tennis shoes while my lovely wife was wearing a black dress with Jack Rogers. When we arrived at the hospital, we both got out of the car and we walked inside the hospital to the front desk. Kayla signed in and thankfully the nurse didn't flirt with me. I sat down with Kayla in the waiting room and we waited for Dr. Stevens to come get us. While we were waiting, I looked at all of the kids who were playing in the waiting room and I smiled. Pretty soon, Kayla and I will have a child who will be running around. I was about to speak to Kayla, but all of a sudden Dr. Stevens came out and called us. Kayla and I both got up and we walked a room with Dr. Stevens and Kayla sat on a bed and lied down on it. Before Dr. Stevens gave us the gender of our baby, she gave me a piece of paper. I unfolded the piece of paper and it said:  
>Ditch your wifeunborn child and be with me. I know you wanna ;)  
>252-799-4411<br>I crumpled up the piece of paper and I threw it away and I closed the door and I said to Dr. Stevens, "Do NOT accept another sheet of paper from the front desk or any of the nurse's. I do not want there phone numbers." Dr. Stevens nodded and she asked, "OK Kayla, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Kayla nodded and smiled and I took her hand. Dr. Stevens put some cold gel on Kayla's stomach (which made her squirm) and she put a wand on Kayla's stomach she moved it around until we could see our baby. After a couple of minutes of silence Dr. Stevens smiled and said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cloud. Your having a boy." YES! I looked at Kayla and I kissed her and then I whispered, "We're having a boy." Kayla nodded and Dr. Stevens went to get pictures. When she came back, she gave us our pictures, cleaned the gel off of Kayla's stomach, and she said, "OK so your next appointment can be whenever you want. You can call so the lady at the front desk doesn't flirt with you." "Thank you." I said relieved. Kayla and I both thanked Dr. Stevens and we left the hospital. We walked to our car and when we got in our car Kayla said, "Let's throw a gender reveal party! We can invite my parents and your mom and all of our friends." "Another amazing idea from my beautiful wife." I said while backing out of the hospital parking lot.

On our way home, we stopped by the store to get everything we needed for our gender reveal party. We got two pumpkins (since our baby boy was going to be born on Halloween, we decided to have a Halloween gender reveal party), we got food, soda, we got a chalkboard and we got chalk (blue for boy and pink for girl), we got blue necklaces and pink necklaces for people to wear (pink necklace if it's a girl and blue necklace if it's a boy), we got candy, and also we got a cute blue onesie that said, "I'm a Boy!" We were going to put the boy pumpkin in the outfit when we finally announced the gender. When we were ready to check out, we checked out and then we went home.

When we got home, we started to carve the two pumpkins. I carved one pumpkin and it said, "Girl" and Will carved the other pumpkin and it said, "Boy". After we were finished doing that, we put candles in them. After that, we put the chalkboard on the wall and we put the blue and pink chalk right next to the chalkboard. After we did that, we were all done. All we had to do tomorrow is lay out all of the food. We called everyone and told them to come to Kayla's gender reveal party tomorrow at 1:00 and to wear pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy. After we finished that, Will and I went on with our day.  
>(OK! Whoever watches Grey's Anatomy knows Doctor Stevens (Izzie Stevens who was a model). I'm only on S2 of Grey's Anatomy and I love it! Also I love the Vampire Diaries! Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see ya next chapter!)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 32  
>(Kayla's POV)<br>When I woke up the next morning at 11:00, it was sunny and there were no clouds in the sky. So it was the perfect day for the gender reveal party! I got up out of bed and I took a shower. After I finished showering, I did my hair in a fishtail braid adding a headband to my hair, I put on jeans, a pink blouse and I put on my Jack Rogers. I put on a little bit of makeup also. When I was finished, I skipped downstairs to see my wonderful husband making pancakes. I ripped open the blue necklaces and I put a blue necklace on so I was on team blue and team pink. After I was finished with that, I saw Will was wearing a blue shirt with a pink necklace on, jeans, and no shoes on. "Hey hottie." I said as I was getting the OJ out. Will looked at me and he responded back, "Hey Mrs. Cloud." I poured some OJ and I sipped it and I asked Will, "How excited are you for today?" Will finished the pancakes and he put them on a plate and he put the plate on the counter. He walked towards me and he whispered in my ear, "So excited."

After we finished eating breakfast it was time for the gender reveal party. Everyone at once came and they wrote there guesses on the board whether I was pregnant with a boy and a girl and also they wore a pink necklace and a blue necklace. So far, pink was winning but the blue people are going to be happy at the end. After everyone took there guesses, we all talked and hung out and had food. Everyone wanted to feel my stomach also while I was talking to people which felt strange but it felt cool.

After a couple of hours of talking and eating and playing games, it was finally time for the gender reveal. Everyone covered there eyes and Will and I took the pumpkin that said "Boy." And we turned off the light and Will told everyone to open there eyes. When everyone opened there eyes there were some gasps and some cheers. "YOUR HAVING A BOY! CONGRATULATIONS!" Sami yelled hugging me. I hugged back and everyone congratulated the both of us. After the big gender reveal, everyone ate cupcakes. You could say that this gender reveal party was a success.


	33. Chapter 33

Cloud 9 A Few Years Later Chapter 35: Happy Valentine's Day

(OK welcome to a new chapter! After this chapter, in the next chapter, Will and Kayla are going to be working on the baby's nursery. I'm going to be speeding up Kayla's pregnancy because I have a lot of ideas for when the baby is born. So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! AND Carla (Kaitlyn's sister) is going to be introduced in this chapter)

Kayla's POV  
>When I woke up the next morning I didn't have Will's strong arms around me like I usually did every morning when I woke up. Instead, I was the only one in the bed. And there was a note on Will's pillow.<p>

_Happy Valentine's Day love. Sorry I couldn't be in bed with you when you woke up. I had to leave for work early. But later, we will spend time together. I love you. XOXOXO Will_

I smiled at Will's note and I looked at the clock. 9:30. I didn't have to work today (Will did), so that meant I could have a lazy day until Will came home from work. I climbed out of bed and I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see a girl sitting at the kitchen table. I looked at the girl who was sitting at my kitchen table and I thought, _"Who is this girl?" _When the girl saw me she smiled and she said, "Hey Kayla." I smiled back at the girl and I asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Kaitlyn's sister." Right after the girl said that, I froze. The girl got up and she backed me up into the wall and she snarled at me, "So your the girl that's dating my sister's crush. Kaitlyn is so much prettier than you." I tried to not act scared, but I failed at doing that. The girl looked at me and she smiled. "I'm Carla. And when I'm done here, Kaitlyn and Will be together and you'll be raising your baby boy alone." Carla was about to leave but she said, "Tell Will we had this discussion, and your. dead." And with those final words she walked out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving me scared out of my mind.

(Will's POV)  
>I was at work waiting for someone to show up and ask for a snowboard lesson. At my work, we were dead. We didn't really expect anyone to show up since it was Valentine's Day, so if it keeps on being dead, I'll be able to go home and see my beautiful pregnant wife. I looked around again and I saw a girl that was 5'5, had blonde hair and blue eyes walk towards me. <em>"Thank god there's a customer<em>" I thought as the girl walked towards me. When she came up to me she said, "Hi. I'm Carla." "Hi. Do you want a lesson?" Carla nodded her head and we got started on Carla's lesson.

All I can say is Carla. Did. Great! I only had to teach her one time and she mastered it perfectly. And the good news is, we were done in fifteen minutes flat! After Carla paid, she told me, "That was fun. Your a good teacher." I flashed one of my famous smiles at Carla and she blushed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." "I'll see you around." I winked at Carla causing her to giggle and Carla walked off. I looked at the clock and it was 12:00. Since it was dead, I got to go home early. Time tp see my beautiful wife.

"Kayla I'm home!" I screamed when I opened the door to our house. Right after I said that, Kayla ran to me and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. A few seconds later, after we ended our kiss, Kayla hugged me. "Are you OK babe?" I asked. I loved that Kayla gave me a kiss and a hug, but I feel like something is wrong with her. "I'm fine I just really missed you." Kayla answered quietly.

(Kayla's POV)  
>After I finished hugging Will, we went up to our bedroom and we watched a movie. I lied on Will's chest while Will wrapped his arms around me. Five seconds into watching the movie (we picked the movie The Notebook), Will said, "I met this girl and it took only one try and after that first try, she was a pro at snowboarding." "What was her name?" I asked wanting to know. "Carla." I froze after Will said that name. "I hope she comes back so I can teach her more tricks." I didn't respond to Will. I just kept my eyes on the movie, trying not to cry.<p>

(Carla's POV-A Few Hours Later)  
>I was in Kaitlyn's room with her discussing about the day I had. "Kayla was SO scared of me I knew it. And Will...oh my god he is SO cute AND he is so good at snowboarding! I have to go back so Will can teach me new tricks!" "Your not going back." Kaitlyn said placing her hairbrush on her vanity and looking at me. "But why?" I asked wanting to know. Kaitlyn walked towards me and yanked me up by the collar and growled in my face, "Will is mine. Not yours. Today was your only day seeing him. Your never seeing him again only if I tell you. Do you understand?" I nodded and Kaitlyn smiled and put me down. "Good. Now go to bed. Night." "Night." I repeated back to Kaitlyn. I walked out of her room and I went to my room and I went to bed.<p> 


End file.
